


Wanting More

by cobra_kai_parker



Category: Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, First Time Blow Jobs, Homophobic Sid, Johnny is a Bi-con, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobra_kai_parker/pseuds/cobra_kai_parker
Summary: When Johnny and Bobby help with each other's orgasm it's for sure going to make things a little weird. With a sexuality crisis and tons of internalized homophobia, how will they manage to make it through?(Originally going to be a story but i lost motivation :/ woops. maybe I'll come back to it later tho)
Relationships: Bobby Brown & Johnny Lawrence, Bobby Brown/Johnny Lawrence
Kudos: 6





	Wanting More

**Author's Note:**

> I might have it where it flashes toward to cobra kai time later on but I haven't decided yet. Also the //\\\ around words means italic basically so yeah.

Johnny remembers when he first realised he liked his best friend, Bobby. 

They were watching a movie at Johnny's house today for their usual Friday sleepover. Except they didn't call it a sleepover- those were for "pussies" so they called it a hang.

Bobby had been tired that day so he quickly started to call asleep. But, considering he was sitting straight, he fell against Johnny's shoulder.

It was like explosions went off underneath Johnny's skin. Looking at Bobby with his eyes closed with the most peaceful face he's ever seen before made Johnny's stomach twist with what he could only describe as feelings. His heart was suddenly beating faster than normal and it was the only explanation. 

Except no- Johnny wasn't gay. He really liked Ali. But the thing that made him question everything is that this is the exact same way he felt around Ali and even some other girls. Johnny felt like he could scream at the realization, but knew he didn't want to wake his friend.

Eventually Johnny's brain began to settle down and he fell asleep with his sole reason for having a sexuality crisis.

When Johnny awoke, they were both tangled with each other with Bobby's body basically on top of Johnny and Johnny's hands wrapped around Bobby's middle.

Bobby hasn't woken up yet, despite falling asleep earlier than Johnny had. Bobby was known for always sleeping in late.

But Johnny knew that it would get awkward fast if Bobby woke up to see this, so he tried to escape from underneath Bobby.

It's not that Bobby would be weird, Johnny just knew that //he// would be weird. This has happened before and it's been normal and they've just laughed it off, but now that Johnny . . . liked Bobby, he didn't know how he would react.

Heck, Johnny's face already felt hot just from waking up in this position. 

//Oh, God, if Bobby found out…//

Johnny brushed that off and attempted to escape. But what he didn't expect, was that when he shifted, he would feel Bobby's morning wood shove against his duck that lifted a long moan out of Bobby while surprisingly still asleep. Which then in turn made Johnny so hard it hurt.

//Holy shit this cannot be happening.//

He tried once again to escape but then Bobby opened his eyes with a smirk and held Johnny down with his arms wrapped around Johnny instead. A surprised gasp escaped Johnny as he realised Bobby was indeed awake the whole time.

Bobby ground his hips against Johnny and //oh// that feels //amazing.//

Johnny locked eyes with Bobby and he could see something in his eyes he has never seen before, //hunger.//

That thought alone sends a shiver down Johnny's spine. 

"//Bobby.//" He hears himself say. He sounds so //needy.//

Then they're kissing. A hot wet kiss with tongues intertwined while they rock against each other.

Then Johnny gets tired of being at the bottom so he lifts himself and overpowers Bobby's hold and straddles Bobby's waist and holds him down instead. Johnny brings his mouth down to Bobby's neck and bites down, earning a groan from Bobby. He licks his way down his throat while occasionally biting and sucking then stops when he reaches his shirt. Johnny tugs the shirt up and over Bobby's head stares at the perfectly sculpted chest, with just a tiny bit of a tummy that Johnny then decided to also lick and bite at.

Johnny looks up at Bobby for permission and receives a nod, then roughly pulls down Bobby's pants.

He immediately grabs hold of Bobby's dick and Bobby releases something close to a whine just at the first touch. Johnny speeds up his hand up and down and hears Bobby making those noises that go straight to his cock. The blond brings his other hand down his pants to begin pleasuring himself while he teases Bobby's tip with his finger.

"//Please, Johnny.//"

Then without warning, Johnny brings his mouth over the top of Bobby and licks a long strip up his dick. From the sounds he's making it seems like Bobby //really// likes that. 

Johnny could still hear the part of his brain telling him that this was a bad idea and he had absolutely no idea what he was doing but he just ignored it. This was way more fun than overthinking everything. So he then decided to swallow him with his mouth all at once and looked up just in time to see Bobby throwing his head back with a great big moan that made it feel like Johnny was going to explode.

Johnny licked around it while continuing to go up and down while also giving himself a hand job. Just then Bobby threw his head back again and panted.

"I-I'm c-lose!"

The logical side of his brain was telling him to take off his mouth but another side was telling him to stay so he listened to the other one and stayed, awaiting the cum to shoot down his throat.

He gave one last suck and then there was cum going down his throat and for some reason it was undeniably //hot.// As Bobby felt bliss and gradually came down from his high, Johnny finished himself off and came in his pants like a teenager - although, I guess he was a teenager.

Right when they both started to relax in the afterglow of an orgasm, Sid decided right then to come down the stairs to start his day. When he saw them, Johnny could see several emotions pass through his face. Confusion, realization, to a burning anger. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing! I will not have a f*ggot living in my home. I think it's time for you to leave, and /never// come back ever again." He turns to Bobby.

Bobby quickly puts his pants back on without looking at anyone's eyes then ran out of there so quick Johnny couldn't even manage to apologise for what had happened with Sid. Johnny watches him leave then his attention moves back to Sid once he leaves.

"Go to your room."

Sid offers no discussion so Johnny stomps back to his room and sighs. He can't be gay. 

//Says the person who just sucked someone's duck and enjoyed it.//

Johnny felt sick to his stomach. His stupid subconscious was right. There was no way that a guy would willingly suck someone's dick if they //weren't// gay. But Johnny knows he's also had a lot of crushes on girls and knows he's for sure attracted to them. //Is it possible to like both?//

It doesn't matter now because all knows is that it's either going to be super awkward between him and Bobby or they're just going to ignore it completely and something twists in his stomach at the thought of not being able to kiss Bobby whenever he wants to. That thought should scare him a lot more than it did. //He wants to be in a relationship with his best guy friend.//

This is not going to end well.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed ! dont forget to leave kudos and comment :)


End file.
